


Carnage

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: B.F.C.L. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, BUT DID YOU LIKE WALK DON'T STRIDE, Character Study, Drama, HOO BUD, Horror, M/M, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This has sex but realistically his part of the story is p fucking dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: Youcockyour head forwardYoucockyour head forwardYoucockyourYoucockyourYoucockyour head back,as youfeel a crick to the side of yourTo the side of yourYou feel your hands tense up, as you feel your muscles spasm and youYoufeelyour hands tense up, as you feel your muscles spasm and you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a side fic of the original. It has all of Dave's POV, and can be read as a stand alone, or in congruence. You do not need to know the original, reading this first give's a unique experience, but the original gives you a bit more overall alibi.
> 
> Go on throughout your own will.

 " _Keep in position_ ,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He murmurs, sweetly.

Hotly.

Scorching your ear, and scorching your nerves, as his lips brush against your temple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Spread your legs_ ,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your hands are shaky, as you feel his arms brush against yours. Your baby hairs sticking out, and scratching against piercing shit cold air, as you breath in a breath as scared as your body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your fingers are wrong."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel sweat move down your collar, as you gulp. His hands brush against your hip bone, and pull you closer to his heat. Closer to his body, and closer to his girth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You grit your chattering teeth, as you keep your eyes gazed long ahead of you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Like this, _Davie_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel a kiss on your vein, and you burst your lip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You wake up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

t 

t 

 

t 

t

t 

t

te 

te

_Teeth chattering._

_Head Pounding._

**_Your face feels so ungnarily unimpressed_ ** with that s-shitty nightmare you've kept having.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the past nine months.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You splash water on your face, as you forget to pull off the covers. It's late into the afternoon. You smell like horse shit. Your voice feels hoarse, and you're not sure whether left means go, or go means no.

You feel about ready to kiss ass on the pavement, as you do a one-two-trek through your house to see Mr. Nomad is out powerlifting, or taking an island dump on a beer truck, or something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He's gone.

 

  

Jesus fucking Christ, thank God.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A hand grips around your throat, as you start rubbing it. Rubbing it thoroughly, the knots out of your sinuses, and collars. Your tightened threatened muscles.

You rub a spot you don't see, as you notice something that hurts.

You turn straight around, back in the bathroom, as you gaze in credit to your nearly handsome reflection.

  

 

"Son of a--"

 

 

You see a bruise you wish you hadn't.

It's dark and purple, and it runs about the length of the--

About the length of the--

 

 

"About the length of a M16 rifle, you got to think about how to catch the son's of a bitches--"

"Son of a bitch," You re-iterate.

"We always have to work quickly. Speedily. Your toes should be as loud as your nose, read me what I taught you--read me line L-7-0."

 

_( What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, you don't recall your voice as you automatically just start spouting psychobabble lingo, )_

 

"On the note of an attack from a higher class--"

 

_( What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, )_

 

"citizens and normies have to be stood down between a line of fire, and a--"

 

_( that's not you who's speaking, so why is that coming from your mouth, )_

 

"cock the g."

"Hm?"

"You're supposed to. cock the. cock the."

"Something wrong?"

"What if there's a person in there, Bro."

"Person?"

"I saw. Eyes. Eyes that were, kind of hurt, the last time we. Our last rendezvous out back."

 

_( stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it )_

 

"You think people were born out here with souls?"

 

_( stop it stop it STOP IT stop IT )_

 

"I mean. If you wanna look at it. Your soul is either theirs or yours, so I made the decision for you."

 

_( stop it stop it STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT )_

 

"I made a choice, to make your soul mine."

 

 

_STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT._

 

 

"Mine or theirs, and I chose mine."

 

 

 

**_STOP. STOP._ **

 

 

"Your soul is mine to part with."

"That's fucked up Bro. Are you even a person??"

“Wonder that myself,”

 

 

 

 

**STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT**

 

 

 

 

 

"I d-de-de-de-de-de--"

 

## "I DENY IT!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You scream out so suddenly, that you shake the crow that was nesting around the window outside.

 

You can feel your heart racing faster than your thoughts could ever match them.

 

Shit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Breathe in,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

breathe out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your name was Dave Strider.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And for some reason,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

you knew today was just going to be one hell of a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh

You _cock_ your head forward

You _cock_ your head forward

You _cock_ your

You _c_ _ock_  your

You _cock_ your head back, _as you_ feel a crick to the side of your

To the side of your

You feel your hands tense up, as you feel your muscles spasm and you

You _feel_ your hands tense up, as you feel your muscles spasm and you

_Spasm and you_

_Spasm and you_

You **_cock_** your head

Up as you

cock your head

as you

_cock your_

_cock your_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Rise and shine kiddo,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You **COCK** your head up as you hear a man, as you rise and **SHOUT**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But kid you around, as the only voice that you hear a mile away, is the Rise and Shine of cracked old radio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Rise, and raise the early musked sky, as the hours keep going on--wouldn't you say so Todd,"

"Yeah I would say so Jerry--"

"Hey have you heard--"

"Hey, have you--eurgh."

You groan, sneering at nothing, as you feel for your head, and the break of your nerves, as your palm rubs down your temples.

You jam the stupid thing with your fists, as you take off into the bathroom, and you rinse off your face, as you see a face you

you see a face,

you

 

see

 

 

your

 

Y-You

You

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Rise and shine, kiddo."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You quirk up, and **shout.**

 

 

 

 

 

The glass of your mirror breaks as you jam the stupid thing with your fists,

As you take off out of the bathroom,

as you take off your shirt, and roll the blood off your hand and roll the

as you take off your shirt, and roll the blood off your

blood off your,

the blood off your hand and roll the tip of the,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Now roll the tip in your hand,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You bolt up.

 

 

 

 

 

You skywalk out of your room, and leave the apartment in storm.

You forget your shirt, you're shit, you're half naked running down the lobby, as you try to dust off the cold air. The weariness in your gut. You're bolting, you're running, you feel heat down your neck, as you nearly croak.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Rise and shine, Houston. The president's landed himself this side of town."

"This side of town? What in gosh nation are these city folk doing right 'round the corner of this butter and squash?"

"Well, I heard. And I mean I ought to have heard, that he was here on official business?"

"Hoo--ey, the president? The actual United President?"

"I mean you could say about."

"How important is this business, on a scale of one to ten?"

"About as important of a gnarly, uh, six or seven I suppose. Maybe an eight."

"Now on what scale are we basing these equations on?"

"What?"

"These equations."

" _What?_ Brother,"

"On a longhorn scale between Dallas and huffin, New Mexico, how high of a pound scale should I get out for my ma’?"

"Well I would get a ruler."

"A ruler?"

"Maybe a long ass ruler, bout the size of a four by four truck."

"So it's the size of about New Mexico to fuckin Jupiter?"

"What?"

"So it's about the size of planet earth to fuckin Jupiter?"

"What?"

"Well I do say, I guess we're about the size of planet earth being taken over by a rock the size of planet fuckin Jupiter."

"Planet fuckin Jupiter?”

“Planet fuckin Jupiter, sir.”

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I haven't talked to Harley in a week,"

"Huh?"

Your friend, blue eyed wide eyed wonder barks back, as he nearly loses his food from out his mouth, which in retrospect, would have been less unfitting, had it not been for how comically unstoned you were right now.

"You know, ever since like. The past few months, all of us feel so." 

You grunt dejectedly,

"Feel so..."

He repeats,

"So scattered, you know?"

He relaxes a little when you talk, seemingly ingesting your words more than his food, as he closes his mouth in principal as fuckin decency. But decency ain't feelin so decent when you're feeling strung along with some unknown monkey riding down your back.

"Dave, are you feeling ok?"

He looks on at you, concerned.

You just wave him off. A chitter of a laugh, trying to force it's way out your teeth.

"Peachy. Fine. Cobbler, I'm just."

"You're just..."

"M'messed up. I'm feeling kind of. Kind of like," 

You lick your teeth, and take in a bit of a jagged breath. 

"I feel like I miss my afternoon therapist."

"You know, I miss her too, Dave." 

He sighs a bit hushed, as he rubs a hand down his jaw bone. You see him trying to sport muscles and flex, and No sir-e, would you dare his genetics to out best yours

Once

a

fucking

gain.

Fucking pretty boy over here's getting on your fucking nerves with his long armed strokes.

Son of a bitch.

"You know, I'm glad my dad agreed to move us out here."

He just sighs in that way that tells you he's bitterly less repressed about the world as you are emotionally.

"He's been fidgety like you've been lately."

"I'm surprised y'all still keep contact."

"We're all so shitty for still being broke college kids out here, living with our parents."

"I paid my mortgage in my home last month, speak for yourself you weightless freeloader."

"Your brother's such a bitch,"

"Yeah, you and me goin' forward."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You walk John off to his classroom like the schoolgirl you are, because after that last conversation, your last meal's been trying to escape your meal plan.

 

You upchuck, and play hookie as you skip your next class and fail faster than your lanky ass teacher did at getting the school kids to actually pretend to listen to his weird strudently mandatory class.

 

You pick up speed as you jet past a street, a house, some kid's bike, as you run

 

You run as fast as your legs dare chase you, as you feel a whip of a breeze in your hair.

 

You nearly run out of oxygen, as you feel your heart pumping out of your esophagus.

 

Your feet on the chase as you

 

Your feet on the chase as you

 

As you feel chased by something

 

As you feel chased by something

 

As you feel chased by

 

 

 

 

"Dave."

 

 

 

 

As you feel chased by some th i

 

 

 

 

 

"Dave."

 

 

 

 

As you hear a dog growl underneath your collar, as you feel chased by something

 

 

 

 

 

"Dave."

 

 

 

 

As you feel chased by some t h ing big, something large under head you

 

 

 

 

 

Under h e ad you move under a tree branch,

 

 

 

 

 

 

as you feel chsedbysmething.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dave."

 

 

 

 

 

 

A large body overhead you, as you breathe your remorse through the rapidness of your heel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel c h a  s   ed by something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your move, kid."

 

 

 

 

 

A car sounds you out of your head, out of your eyes as you hear a crash.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

A gun shot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You hear a gun _cock_ his

 _cock_ his head, as you

 _Cock_ your head back, as you

 

 **Cock** your head forwar d to see a

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"HWOAH, BUDDY PAL, BUDDY SERGEANT."

"HOO DADDY-O. THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

"SOMEBODY SHOT THE PRESIDENT, ON ROUTE 69, THERE WAS A CAR CRASH RIGHT WHERE THE PRESIDENT WAS TAKING HIS LEAVE."

"WAS THIS A SET UP?? HOLY PISS THIS IS NEWS OF THE DAY,"

**"STRAIGHT OUT OF HOUSTON, THAT FIRECRACKER SHOT AND LEFT,"**

**"AIN'T IT TOO SOON TO BE CRACKIN JOKES?"**

**"CRACKIN JOKES? CRACKING WHAT?"**

**"YOU KNOW HE WAS CRACKING HIS HEAD BACK AS HE**

**COCKED HIS GUN A** S HE

cocked his head back as he

_cocked his back and he_

_hit the back as he_

_cocked his gun as he_

co,

c

k

ed

 

h

i s

g

 

g

 

 

g

 

 

g

.

.

,


	3. Chapter 3

Your body is lit on fire, as you tremble

tremble

tremble

_rhumble._

You feel a swell grow hot under your shirt, your skin, your slacks.

Your tongue lolls out, as you feel your head swell with devious thoughts.

That turn and turn and turn and turn

You're on.

You're on, and you sense a _him._

Somebody over looming across the boundaries, your outskirts, out of skirt and breath and wind, as you

breathe

and

breathe

and

_breathe._

You reel as you feel something tender bite around the bead of your head.

You bite your lip, and keen, as a moan tries to wobble

and wobble

and warble

and gurgle

and you feel slick

slick heat come from places you're trying to keep down.

but you're hot

you're hot

you're hot

you're hot

and you feel stares.

and there's one and then there's zero

and it's back to hero as you feel yourself

die

and

die

and

die

and

die

and

 

" **Ah** ,"

 

You jolt back awake.

 

You rise from your chest, as you grunt forwards and back and forwards and back, and fuck.

_Fuck_                                                                                                                     

                                                                                           fuck you sideways.

you're hurting a bit, you can feel the sting, you can feel the--

 

"Ow."

 

You whine, as you roll your hips, and whine out a moan.

You stop yourself.

Your face feeling hot at the sounds you're making.

 

You hate this.

 

Where is your mind heading to, and to be honest can the gutter just turn its fucking syringe off.

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

"He's gone,"

Was all your brother could tell you the minute you got out the facilities.

No phone, no text, no nothing from that son of a bitch. To be honest you feel like you're kept inside of a jail cell, besides the one invigorated by your mind. Hey, if dog meets dick, could rottweiler do yourself a favor and rip out his cock for your one last time.

Snide son of a bitch.

"Why the hell were you acting so cagey, he's my best fucking friend. I mean for fucks fucking sake."

You sneer, as you push past the jackass, and make sure to give him the brunt of your disdain.

Even if you were walking in crutches, you would make sure to walk all over his toe.

You hate this sick asshole more than words can stand, how the fuck are you suppose to cope with this shit.

First you lose your sanity, your best therapist, and now your best friend?

God you miss Lalonde.

God you miss being normal.

Fuck it.

 

John's birthday's almost around the corner too.

 

"Blow out the candle's pony boy, we've all been dealt a hand of jack and shit. Happy birthday bucky."

 

You blow at dust, as you try hard not to linger on your anger.

 

Or linger on the surge of anguish, as you feel someone staring at you from your back.


	4. Chapter 4

 

## 

## 

## 

##  **"Go fetch,"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You fire a gun at your opposition.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The barrel quakes,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel a push,

 .

 .

 

It blows you backwards as you blow torches forward,

 .

.

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel frozen,

Frozen in time,

In motion,

You're moving,

You're floating,

You feel dead,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deep down

You were dead on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(You heard a match light a target,)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Eurgh_ ,"

 _You're pushed back_ , as you hit a bed filled with red and scattered and muss

 

 

                                              _You're pushed back_ , as you hit a flower bed filled with red and scattered flush

   

 

                _You're pushed back_ , as you hit a dirt bed filled with red and sharpened stones

 

 

You're pushed back _,_ as you hit a bulk of a man. His grip, he puts his hands on your hips, as you feel scatters of red. On your eyes, on your joints, as your fingers circle the trigger, as he touches your knuckles, as you feel hisses of kisses against your wrists, your elbow, your palm

 

 

As you're pushed back. 

 

You'repusd back, as you hit the wall of a locker when you're close to the dormitories,

Yoepushedback, when your glasses leave your eyes, as your eyes are on streets, and red meets gravel and,

Ypushedbck, when you gaze up at the fan in your room as it swivels and swivels, as time moves forward but forward skips days and you

 _Push back_ ,            the heel of your palm to stop yourself from going dizzy, as you remember where you are. And you remember who you are.

 _You push back_ , against the wall, of your locker, and the dorms, as you feel your heart start to give way to loud and thumps, and school body jerks. As you feel like you want to hurl, as you feel like you want to

 

 

spit blood,

 

                       as you're on grass bed's. You're gun's to your side, as you grunt and cough, and feel earth quakes in the way of your eyes watering. Your chest hurting. Your knees buckling. You _spit_ chalk and hurdle. You're stinging, and you're warbling, and you're groaning, and you're angry, and you're fisting for something

 

you're fisting for

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"There you go,"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He says in a tone that makes you look up to him in as dark of a way, as his voice, as your eyes, as you glare daggers at him, as you curl your tongue

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Good boy,"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

## Is ALL he has to **say**

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel your feet lift, as you get up in the middle of the road, and your feet start to run and run

 

 

_As you're pushed back,_

 

 

A car dives in front of you, you're stopped between a red light, green light, orange light

 

 

One.

.

 

Two.

.

 

Three.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  **_"BRO,"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You snarl, as you go d

                                    o 

                                        w n,

                                             ..

                                               .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bro?"

 You simper.

 

  

You see dark skin, bright teeth, bright eyes. A smile and a napsack looking up at you in a way that mesmerizes you. His hair, his eyes, he's looking down at you, as you look up at him. From this angle, he could be an angel. He could have wings, as you feel yours being pulled a part.

 

You feel yourself be pulled a part.

 

You faint.

..

.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~


	5. Chapter 5

 

You wake up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"John--"

" _Ssh_ ,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A warm hand coaxes your eyes open. You tilt your head, and feel the warmth of father's prides, and years of toys into one man's brittle palm.

You feel like going back to sleep.

You feel glowing.

 

"You okay?" He whispers in a way that's soft. In a maternal or a paternal nature, you wouldn't know either.

 

Instead you lean into him, and sigh.

 

"Yeah, bud."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel warm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When you arise from your second shift in consciousness. There's no nurse, no school body, no sounds, just a moon in an empty place.

It's dark, but for some reason, this isn't your room.

You notice a figure sleeping next to you, as you sit up to rise.

You look at him, paused.

There's a feeling in your gut that makes your heart churn, you don't know what to call it.

Gas? 

Yeah, that's probably as good as it gets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You hear him murmur something, as you turn your head closer to hear his voice.

Hear his breathing.

Nestle closer to his face.

You hate how pretty he is.

He always was your quarterback hero.

You can't believe you're the dweeb in this story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey,"

You murmur softly, as you pitch yourself closer to your friend.

 

 

He slips between awake and asleep, you can tell. He must have been tired too.

 

"H-" He yawns, and stretches back. "--hi."

 

"What's up?"

 

 

"Not much,"

 

You both dot nervously between each other's eyes.

 

His voice sounds so sweet.

 

 

 

"What happened with the nurse? Isn't this some sort of illegal?"

 

 

 

He moves his hands to feel up the back of his clothes looking for something.

He pulls out a set of shiny keys that glare out between the moonlight.

 

 

 

"The nurse had an emergency, and I lied, and told her I'd wake you up. Nobody came to check up on us."

 

 

 

"Sounds legit," You snuff.

 

 

 

He snirks something soft.

 

 

 

You breathe for a moment, as you feel the relief of a head that feels light. For once.

No headache.

Just heartache.

 

Your chest stutters.

 

 

"You want to just relax here?" He rests his head against his arms, and says within the muffle of his hoodie.

 

 

"Hell," You breathe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So what happened with you and your dad?"

"We got into a pretty steep argument?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"I feel you."

"How are you and your Bro?"

"Please don't talk about him."

"Hm."

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for coming back."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For a moment, you feel like you might have passed out. But when you re-open your eyes, moonstone's stare back at you.

 

They glow, in such a honest way.

 

You don't think you've ever seen anyone so fair, so starlet in any time in your life.

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you too, Joh-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel lips.


End file.
